1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a camera unit and in particular to a camera unit having a camera lens and a macro lens optionally coupled with the camera lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable cell telephones or smart phones may comprise a built-in digital camera. The digital camera is usually used for landscape or portrait photography, but cannot provide good resolving power and contrast for close-up photography. In the recent years, some close-up lenses have been developed for the cell phone cameras, so that the cell phones can be used as a scanner for reading barcode or QR code. However, design of the close-up lens has become very difficult, as cell telephones are being designed more thin and compact.